1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technologies and, particularly, to a lens holder for a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module often includes a barrel for receiving a number of lenses, a holder holding the barrel, and an image sensor supported by the holder to capture the light transmitted through the lenses. The outer wall of the barrel is generally manufactured with an outer screw thread. The inner wall of the holder has a corresponding inner screw thread cooperating with the outer screw thread. Therefore, the barrel can be screwed together with the holder. However, due to some manufacture inconsistencies, which are unexpected and difficult to observe without using test equipment, the barrel and the holder are sometimes difficult to screw together properly. This will lower the quality of the lens module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens holder for a lens module, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.